User talk:Makahari2000
If you need help with anything, please edit this page and ask your question below, after the number mark. =) * Hi! Do you have a particular layout in mind for when we Wiki a show's episode? I don't want to start a page if you already had something in mind. Thanks. :) Smaddy 00:32, 9 September 2008 (UTC) # Hi there, I've worked on Zorak's page some more, added the categories suggested on the article layout guide but I'm stuck with In the series, Place Season number here, In series 1 etc. Since he is in every episode of Space Ghost Coast to Coast, do I give a brief summary of what he does in each one? Also, can I add a photo of some merchandise to the merchandise section? Silvolf 22:53, 30 August 2008 (UTC) # I got the comics and the figure from eBay. I have another figure which I custom painted blue! Collecting all the comics was hard though, I by chance won some off a guy who could get me the ones I was missing Silvolf 00:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC) # Good luck with the auctions! I'm compiling a list of what Zorak has done in each season and I'll put all of them up in one go when I finish making the list Silvolf 21:57, 1 September 2008 (UTC) #Hello. I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done a fantastic job starting this wiki, and I love your front page! I wanted to let you know that there are small wikis for several of the shows you are covering (eg. Aqua Teen Hunger Force or Harvey Birdman), as well as one for [adult swim] itself... in case they might be resources for you, or places to find people with common interests at least :). If you have any questions, or I can help you with anything (customize menus, custom skin, templates, etc.) please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 23:48, 3 September 2008 (UTC) # Hi, I've done the synopsises for what Zorak does in each season of SGC2C, hope they're ok, they took a week to compile. Let me know if I need to change anything. I will do The Brak Show too. Silvolf 23:39, 8 September 2008 (UTC) # Glad you like how I've done the Zorak page! Thanks for the correction with the menu too. I thought of writing the lyrics to all his songs as well, but is it really needed? I'd be happy to do it if you think its a good idea though, researching for the page has really been fun. Silvolf 08:11, 10 September 2008 (UTC) # Yes I think all of his songs have been on the albums except the ones he did in the Brak Show like the rap in "Brakstreet" and the song he did in "Psychoklahoma" actually last night I debated whether or not to add the rap lyrics in when I mentioned it in that episode. Also I have Cartoon Planet, I thought about making a synopsis about what he did in each episode of that but it would probably belong in episode synopsises on the Cartoon Planet page. I think its a good idea to have any songs that appear in episodes that haven't been released on audio CD, the lyrics mentioned in that episode? Silvolf 11:47, 10 September 2008 (UTC) -- Hi Makahari2000 -- we are excited to have Williams Street Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro